A Morning After
by TigerLilly22
Summary: A small epilogue to 'Coffee With Strangers'. Blake and Yang wake up after their first night together. Bed shenanigans.


A/N: Huge thanks to risefromshadows for beta reading this for me. She is awesome and you all should go read her stuff ('Of Crimson and Gold' is really good, I recommend it).

This is a product of two things. One, I received a message that alerted me to the possibility of people not realizing that I finished 'Coffee With Strangers'. It's over. Done. Adios. Sorry it had to be this way.

Two, I wanted to write these two ladies waking up after a night of... fun shall we say? Once the prompt was there, I decided to integrate it as an epilogue for this AU. However, this is not smut (pretty sure) and I only rated it M to be on the safe side.

Anyway! Without further adieu...

* * *

Yang winced in the harsh morning light. Sunshine filtered through the shutters of the nearby window, greeting her brightly with a new day. Groaning, she rolled onto her back, wishing the day star would set again so she would not have to get up. It had been a long night, and she only wanted to sleep.

Now that she thought about it, last night had been...

Her eyes shot open as a weight next to her shifted, reminding her that she was not alone. Rolling her head to the side, she smiled at the view. A dark haired woman laid next to her, bare beneath the sheets. Her modesty intact by a blanket, covering her from the chest down. Arms above the sheets lazily rested on Yang's stomach or held Yang's right hand. A waterfall of messy black hair cascaded over her left arm, the head it belonged to using it as a pillow. The limb she was resting on unfeeling due to loss of circulation. Not that she cared.

Last night had definitely been the best night of her life.

Slowly prying her hand free from the other's so as not to wake her, Yang reached up toward the slumbering woman's face. Ever so gently sweeping a lock of hair behind her ear. Her human ear. Two adorable cat ears twitched ever so slightly above the woman's head, a sure sign of pleasant dreams. A matching, content, smile across her lips. Yang rested her palm on the woman's cheek, brushing her thumb over smooth skin as she studied the other occupant in the bed. Such beauty. Inside, outside, there was no area that she could see lacking. Some might say she was a little biased in her analysis of her dark-haired love, but what did she care? If anyone ever tried to convince her of anything telling her otherwise, she would throw them out the nearest window.

While she imagined crazy scenarios of people being flung out windows, she leaned down and kissed the side of the woman's mouth. Not able to help but wonder how she managed to land a catch such as Blake.

The dark haired woman began to stir, fluttering her eyes as she awoke. Revealed pools of vivid amber ever so slightly glazed from leftover drowsiness.

Yang continued running her thumb over a smooth cheek, smiling. "Good mornin' beautiful."

Blake blinked, slowly wiping the sleepy remnants from her vision. "Are you saying good morning to yourself?" With a yawn that she did not cover, she looked up at the chuckling blonde. "You're already awake."

"Haven't been for long." She stopped stroking skin, bringing her hand down to grasp the dark beauty's chin and gave her another kiss. Rearing back, Yang was delighted to see her actions awarded with a brilliantly white smile.

"Good, then go back to sleep." Blake murmured groggily. Snuggling closer, she burrowed her head in Yang's bare shoulder. Her feelingless arm tingling at the sensation of movement. The cat Faunus was not a morning person.

"I'd love to, but we need to get up soon. We have plans today, remember?" Yang smiled as Blake huffed into her skin, breath tickling her. "Plus, I think I'd like to get the feeling in my arm back."

Shifting her head around, Blake realised what she was lying on. "This isn't a pillow."

"No kidding?" Yang chuckled, loving the sight of a sleepy Blake.

After Blake lifted her head up, Yang dragged her entire upper body to the right side of the bed, toward the edge. Once she was there, she allowed her dead arm to thump to the floor on the other side. "Oh gods, that feels better." Yang breathed with relief at the pleasurable, if painful, sensation of blood flowing back into her lifeless limb.

Blake grinned at the sight, eyes half-lidded. She greatly enjoyed the scene of Yang's ample assets in full view as she angled her upper body over the edge of the bed. Sheets bunched down by her waist. Toned stomach muscles stood prominent as they supported the blonde, her tanned skin very inviting. Begging her to touch with an irresistible call.

Blake reached a hand out, the blonde attracting her like a magnet. Her fingers ghosted over the other woman's abdomen, tracing the hardened muscles.

Yang shivered at her touch, not disliking the sensation. "We were up late last night doing the do. Do you really wanna go another round?"

"Not really. I was just thinking." Blake whispered, as though she could not believe the sight before her eyes. "Admiring you."

Bringing back her left arm, feeling returned, Yang used it to hold herself up. Left elbow supporting her on the bedsheet and palm propping her head. Looking down at her lover, she smiled. "What a coincidence, that's what I was doing before you woke up."

As Yang leaned down yet again to meet her, Blake smirked. "Really now?"

Their lips met, Yang shifting her position to slide atop of Blake. The Faunus grew bolder as their kiss wore on, tongue coming out to play. Kisses becoming more fevered as they explored territory that had long since become familiar to the other. Blake moaned into Yang's mouth as she tangled their tongues together. The blonde atop her loving the reactions she could draw from her girlfriend.

Yang lifted herself away before they crossed the line of no return. Panting slightly, she looked down to the disappointed woman beneath her, amber eyes half lidded with lust and yearning. She could feel said woman's arms slither around her waist, capturing her and trying to make her stay.

"We need to get up, Blake." Yang breathily said, trying to calm herself and slow her excited heartbeat.

Blake pouted, lower lip jutted out just enough to make Yang freeze from the adorableness. "Why are you the responsible one all of a sudden? Why can we not stay in bed?" Blake slid her hands up Yang's back, attempting to bring the blonde down to her.

Yang resisted, pushing against the bed on either side of the cat Faunus' head to stop herself from falling. "Why are YOU all of sudden fighting me? We made plans with everyone, remember?"

Not giving up, Blake continued to pull. "Just call and tell them we can't make it."

Yang continued to push up, refusing to cave. "And what would I tell them?"

"Say something came up. I… had to go to the doctor's for something."

"Hah! A doctor? We gonna tell them you needed a visit to Doctor Love? Had to get you some prescription sexy?" She waggled her eyebrows at the end, eliciting a giggle from Blake.

She quickly regained her composure and resumed her pout. "No! A _real_ doctor." Blake's tail joined her hands and squirmed around Yang's ribs and waist. Trying in vain to tickle the blonde into coming down. It was not working.

"Why would you need to see a real doctor?" Yang smirked as Blake continued to try and topple her. Enjoying the frustration building behind yellow eyes and the pout becoming more angry. Cute.

"They don't need to know _why_, just tell them that! But if you really want an excuse, tell them I felt sick from stomach pains. Later, we'll tell them it was nothing. It was... my time of the month and I overreacted." Blake's tugs grew more insistent. Yang finally allowing herself to fall down beside Blake, the two young women facing each other. Blake's eyes level with Yang's bare chest as she looked up to lilac orbs.

Yang laid still as she thought about it. "Huh. Not bad."

Blake gave a nod, giving a small 'hmph' in satisfaction. "Good. Then let us go back to sleep."

"Hmmm… no."

Blake sputtered in surprise. "But you said…!"

Yang retorted before Blake could say more. "Stop being such a lazy kitty! No napping in the sun today."

Blake buried her face in Yang's breasts. Her responses muffled beneath the fleshy mounds.

"I can't hear you around all that milk, kitten."

Looking back up, Blake spoke with a husky tone. "I said I love your chest."

Yang shook her head in mirthful disbelief. "I know you're jelly, but don't change the subject."

Blake tilted her head. Quite a feat when she was laying on her side, but she managed. Her eyebrows came closer together, eyes squinted slightly, and the corners of her lips sagged down in what Yang believed was the most adorable frown. "I'm… jelly? What does jelly mean?"

Violet eyes lit up in disbelief. "It's short for jealous! You're jelly of my boobs? Jealous?"

"Jealous? Not... wiggling?"

Yang gave an unrefined snort. Holding back a bark of laughter. "Why would it be short for 'wiggling'?"

"Jelly is already short for gelatin, and jelly is known to wiggle! If a random person asked me if I was 'jelly', my first thought would be, 'Are they asking me if I am wiggling?'. And then I would probably say yes! Because I am alive and wiggling. Like jelly!" Blake explained in a rush, defending her definition with vigor. "It even sounds close to alive and kicking!"

Yang shook her head, a mirthful smile growing. "No. No no no. It is not short for _wiggling_. Nobody asks another guy if they're '_wiggling'_. Who goes up to someone and says, 'Hey, you wiggling?'"

"_You_ might!" Blake pointed out.

"Haha, okay, _now_ I might. Just to mess with them." Yang covered her mouth with a hand, trying hard not to laugh. "But seriously, don't change the subject on me." She waggled a mock serious finger at Blake, the smaller woman watching it with curiosity. "We need to get up."

Blake clung tighter to Yang's waist, refusing to let go. "No. I will keep you here with me by force."

Yang ruffled the smaller woman's hair, mussing up the beautiful ebony locks. "You and I both know that when it comes to brute force, I win."

The busty woman could not see the devious smirk upon a pretty face. "Who said anything about using strength?"

"What do you mea - ?" Yang bit back a gasp. The sensation of a small tongue licking over her naked nipple caused a shiver to travel down her spine. A tail tickling her in more… southern regions. Battling the urge to give up the fight and hand herself over to pleasure, Yang grabbed the back of Blake's head. Gently but firmly pulling her head away from her chest. Her other hand deftly reaching down and catching the tail writhing between her legs. "No! Naughty kitty!"

Blake did not answer. She looked up to Yang with wide, watery gold colored pools, ears down and lips curving down.

Yang froze. "Oh fudgeballs."

"What?"

"Oh _fudgeballs_."

"Whaaat?"

Yang let go of her head and tail. Opting to cover her eyes with both arms. "Not the face! Anything but that!"

"What face?" Blake answered. Tone sickeningly sweet and innocent. She then began to paw at Yang's arms with a hand, trying to get the other woman's attention. "Hey, look at me." Her voice upped in pitch in a pleading call.

"Nopenopenope! Not gonna look! Not gonna look at the cuteness and not gonna be persuaded by it!" With her eyes squeezed tightly shut, Yang lifted herself up. Blake coming with her in her refusal to let the blonde go. Blindly, Yang started to drag herself, along with the Faunus, toward the edge of the bed.

Blake's eyes comically widened in fear as she saw what Yang was doing. "Yang, stop! You better not - !"

The two women fell to the floor with a _whump_, eliciting a 'Whoa!' from Yang and a squeak from Blake_. _Yang landed on her derriere, Blake half on top of her and half on the floor.

Blake sat up, glaring at her lover with indignation. "Yang!"

Her eyes still shut, Yang laughed. "That's what happens when you don't let go!" She stood up, Blake finally releasing her. Stepping forward, eyes stubbornly staying closed, she wobbled with uncertainty.

"Yang, there's -"

Yang halted mid-step, shouting over her shoulder. "No!" Finger pointing behind her in Blake's general direction. The dark girl had to hold in a laugh as Yang pointed toward her boobs. "I refuse to cave in to your cuteness! We made plans and we need to get up. I won't tell you aga -aaiNN!"

Yang interrupted herself with a yell. After taking another step forward, she tripped on the sheets that had been thrust to the side in their bed wrestling. Ankles now snared in tangled linen. Yang huffed after she landed, lying prone on her belly.

"You okay?" Blake contained herself. Hand over her mouth to hide her smile. She had tried to warn her.

"I meant to do that…" Came the grumbled reply.

Blake giggled, getting on her hands and knees and crawling over to her. "See? Even the bed doesn't want you to leave."

Yang did not answer as she laid motionless. Face remaining hidden in the carpet in her refusal to look up. Golden locks were tossed around her in a glowing halo, the light of the sun leaking in through the shutters giving her an angelic appearance. Or at least, as much of an angelic appearance one could have when they were stark naked on the floor, refusing to face her lover out of embarrassment.

Lowering herself onto the blonde's back, Blake nuzzled the top of golden hair. Her slim fingers trailing down a lithe back, making her smile when the body below her shivered in response. She brought her mouth close to an ear, whispering with a low, seductive tone. "Just forget today's plans. Stay here. With me." She flicked the ear with her tongue, lazily tracing it along the outline of the shell shape. Pleased with the additional shudder she induced. "Don't you want to have a good time? Don't you want to touch me? I'll let you." Locating the blonde's right hand, she brought it up. Giving it a long, wet kiss on the underside of her wrist. "Stay here with me and relax. Have some fun. Go back to bed…"

Yang shifted her head to the side, lilac eyes trying to find amber through her tousled hair. "You're making this more difficult than it has to be."

A fiendish smile and head nuzzle was her only response. A tail soon joined in the fun, rubbing against her neck and beneath her chin, tempting her to stay.

"Waaay more difficult than it has to be."

* * *

"Okay… I pick…" A redhead held a hand to her chin. Her face twisted in concentration, tongue poking out of the side of her mouth as she thought. "The pegasus!"

Four groans and one cheer echoed through the room.

"Woo! Another one!" A peppy girl with vivacious orange hair bounced out of her seat, doing a little jig where she stood. "With this many apples, I can grow my own orchid! I can call it Nora's Noms! Bringing nummy noms wherever I go!" Her cyan eyes sparkled while she spun, hands clasped together under her chin as she daydreamed.

A more composed man seated to her left sighed. "Nora, please settle down."

"Okay, Ren!"

A young blonde man across the table spoke up. "No fair, Nora! You've been winning almost every round!" He turned his bright blue eyes over to the red clad judge seated to his left. "Why would you pick a 'pegasus' as the classiest?"

"Who wouldn't look classy on a pegasus? Soaring through the clouds on a pretty pink pony…" A cough. "Uh... I mean, who wouldn't look chill with a sweet pegasus ride?"

His eyes grew round, a look of understanding flashing across his face. "You're in cahoots with her! Confess!"

The redhead brought her fist down, slamming it onto the table. "Objection! How was I supposed to know that was her card?" She pointed an accusing finger at him. "Maybe it is YOU who is in league with her? YOU picked her card when YOU were the judge!"

The blonde man gasped, feigning offense. "Not on purpose!"

"Lies!" She retaliated.

"Nuh uh!"

"Did someone say 'Nora'?!" A hyperactive shout cut in.

"Nora…"

"Yes, Ren?"

The accusing girl continued, undeterred. "Your true colors have become exposed, my friend! Caught red handed with betrayal! Give it up Jaune, and maybe I shall let you off easy!"

The young blonde adopted a French accent. "Honhonhon, my naïve little Ruby! How it amuses me that you believe you can prove me guilty!"

An icy voice broke through their argument. "Ruby. Stop."

The redhead settled down. Eyes focused on the cards atop the table. "Yes, Weiss…"

"Hah!" The man boasted. "Whipped."

A fourth female spoke up, resting her hand on the blonde's forearm and gripping it in warning. "Jaune. Manners."

Jaune mimicked Ruby's actions, gazing down at the cards in his hands. "Yes, Pyrrha…" He glanced up, focusing on Ruby again. "Sorry, Ruby."

She smirked back, silver orbs glinting with mischief. "Now who's whipped?"

"Ahem." Weiss cleared her throat.

"I mean sorry. Yes, definitely sorry."

Weiss sighed, shaking her head. Half in amusement, half in resignation. "If we could go back to the game?"

"Yes!" Jaune and Ruby cheered, their spirits immune to negativity for long.

Pyrrha held out a deck of green cards to Nora, chuckling. "Your turn to judge, Nora. Draw a card."

"WOO! My turn to be queen!"

"Judge." Pyrrha corrected.

Nora chose to ignore her. "And the category is… Resourceful! Gimme resourceful stuff, guys!"

Ren, Pyrrha and Weiss cooly regarded their cards. Browsing through them and determining which choice was the optimum one. Jaune and Ruby shot each other dirty glares, both holding on to a steely resolve. A will to win.

"You're not going to win, Jaune." Ruby cooed from beside him. Mocking him.

Jaune smiled smugly. "Says the little girl with only one point."

"You only have two!" Ruby exclaimed.

"That's more than you now, isn't it?" Jaune stuck his tongue out to his red-hooded friend. He picked a card from his hand, laying it facedown on the circular table. "I got this one."

Ruby growled at him, baring her teeth. "We'll see…"

Collecting the five cards, Nora vibrated in her seat. "Oh boy, oh boy, let's see what we got!" She quickly shuffled through her choices, her smile becoming impossibly wider with each passing card. Her voice jovial as she exclaimed, "These all stink!"

Weiss sputtered. "I would think my choice is very resourceful!"

Nora threw one card onto the table, exclaiming the winner. "I pick Q!"

"Hah!" Ruby pointed a finger at Jaune.

"Curses…" Jaune mumbled, letting his face fall into his palm.

"Hmph!" Weiss turned her nose up. "I can't believe you would pick a character from James Bond over honey bees. They're very resourceful!"

Pyrrha spoke up before Nora, gaze centered on Weiss' card. "Speaking of honey bees, where are our two black and yellow friends?"

Ruby tilted her head to the side. "You mean Yang and Blake?"

"Correct."

The younger redhead shrugged. "Dunno. They knew today was hangout day. Maybe something came up?"

"How about you call them? See how they're doing?" Weiss suggested, much to Ruby's surprise.

"Aww, you do care for them!" Ruby lunged toward the girl beside her, hugging her tightly.

"Hey!" She shouted indignantly. Lightly pushing the invader of her personal space off her. "Go call them!"

The youngest girl in the room blew a raspberry as she detached herself from the snowy haired woman. "Fiiinnee." She searched through her pockets, muttering under her breath as she did so. "Joykill…"

Weiss snapped her head toward Ruby. "Did you say something?" She asked, venom lacing her words.

"Found my phone!" Ruby announced loudly. "It was in my pocket all along!"

Without waiting for a response, Ruby pressed a button and began to wait. Humming and tapping her fingers against the wooden table as she listened to the line ring.

Frowning, she brought the device away from her ear and stared at it. "Yang's phone is off." Looking through her phone, her face lit up. "Wait! She left me a text!" Her eyes flicked from side to side as she read silently, face scrunched in concentration. The other five adults in the room looked to each other in mild amusement.

"If you would please read the message aloud, Ruby." Pyrrha prompted her kindly.

"Oh! Sorry." With a sheepish grin, she began to read. " Hey sis! Texting to let you know that we can't make it to couple's day. Need to take Blake to the doctor. Doctor Ryder Harrdid in case you need to know. Have fun without us. See you at home!"

By the end of her announcement, everyone else expressed a range of reactions to the message. Ren looked to Ruby with wide eyes, disbelief etched into his face. Nora giggled uncontrollably beside him, leaning against the normally stoic young man in an effort to hold herself up. Pyrrha looked down to her lap, face tinged red. Weiss held a hand to her forehead, muttering something about having no tact as her own cheeks took on a pinkish hue. Jaune looked as confused as Ruby felt.

"What is it?"

Weiss heavily placed her hand on her girlfriend's shoulder. "It's nothing, Ruby. Don't worry about it."

* * *

A/N: For those who don't know the game they were playing, it was Apples to Apples. (It's so fun)


End file.
